Enchanted
by dramione-damon-jasper
Summary: The war is over ... so what do Harry and his friends do now? well they move on with their lives of course, just not in the way you might think. this mainly a Draco/Hermione story but it also involves Harry, Luna, Ron, Neville, Ginny, George, Blaise, and even Pansy. set about a year after the war at Hogwarts and The Ministry of Magic among other places
1. Aftermath

Enchanted

chapter 1: Aftermath

it has been nearly a year since the second wizarding world war ended. things haven't turned quite the way one would think. after the war, Harry and i decided to go stay with the Weasleys at the burrow. Most people would think it was because we had no place to go, that was not the case. Harry and i both could have gone to our parents houses but we decided to go to the burrow so we wouldn't be alone and we wanted to spend time with Ginny and Ron.

Things had not gone the way we planned. i thought after the war was over Harry and Ginny would get married and Ron and i would get our happily ever after ending as well. that's not how it worked out. At first i thought that we could help Ginny and Ron get past the death of their brother Fred. But with each passing day Ginny distanced her self more and more from Harry. This is not something i ever expected from the girl who once told me that Harry was the man she was going to marry one day, before they ever even kissed. Although she wasn't the only one acting this way. Ron was pushing me further and further away every time i tried to talk to him. i understood that losing Fred was really hard on the whole family. it didn't make sense to me that they thought just because Fred died, they weren't allowed to be happy. that is not what Fred would want. i tried to talk to Ginny about this but she wouldn't listen.

a few months after i arrived at the burrow, i received an owl from Professor McGonagall. the letter read:

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_As i am now Head mistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, it is my job to repair the school. As you well know it was severely damaged in the final battle of the war. I would greatly appreciate it if you could come to the school next week to aid in the repair of Hogwarts. Please send me your answer as soon as possible._

_Sincerely, _

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

I was honored that the Headmistress had chosen me for the job. without speaking to anyone, i wrote back telling her that i would arrive first thing Monday.

When i told the Weasleys and Harry that night, everyone was sad that i would be leaving but still happy for me. Afterwards Ron pulled me off to side. He told me that i should go and that when i do i should move on from him. After all we had never been an official couple and he was in no state to be in a romantic relationship at the time. i understood but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt me deeply.

A few days later i left for Hogwarts. where i would spend the next few months repairing where possible and rebuilding where it was needed along side Headmistress McGonagall, Neville Longbottom, and to my surprise a very somber Draco Malfoy. I confronted McGonagall as soon as i found out he was there.

"What is Draco Malfoy doing here? If it wasn't for him we wouldn't need to repair this school in the first place!" i asked McGonagall. "Follow me Miss Granger." She said calmly as she lead me inside the school and into the great hall. Then she turned to me. " I understand your anger Hermione. But it was Draco's idea to rebuild the school in the first place." That was surprising, i have to admit i was not expecting that. "He knows he has made mistakes by following the Dark Lord and his teachings. He wants to repay his debt to society. He is paying all of the expense to repair and rebuild of this school, all he asks in return is a chance to be a different man than he was raised to be. He has his reasons for what he did. While they are not mine to share, i will say this they are understandable." She told me. I was speechless for a moment before i said. "So your just going to trust him, just like that?" The headmistress smiled at me as she said. "No, but i have been keeping a watchful eye on the boy and will continue to do so. I have seen changes in him, Hermione. Changes for the better. All i ask is that you keep your mind open when it comes to Draco, if not you risk being just as prejudice as he once was. If you do that Miss Granger, you may just be surprised at what you see." I nodded my head "Yes, Mam, I will try." I told her. "Thank you, Dear. Now come along, there is much work to be done." She said and i followed her out of the room.

She was right, there was a lot of work. It took the four of us six months to finish the school. During that time i observed the changes in Draco Malfoy. McGonagall was right he was a different man than the one i had known. He was no longer arrogant and self righteous. He wasn't rude or condescending. He was always kind to Neville and did more than his fair share of the work. but what really surprised me was he had not called me Mud-Blood, not even once. I wouldn't call Draco my favorite person in the world but i also wouldn't call him my enemy either.


	2. We're Going Back To Hogwarts!

Enchanted

Chapter 2: We're going back to Hogwarts!

Hermione P.O.V.

Headmistress McGonagall had asked us all to come back to Hogwarts this year. Neville would be the new herbology teacher. So i guess i should get used to calling him Professor Longbottom. I was going to be head girl, while Draco would be head boy. The Headmistress was hoping this would help unite the school by showing that it didn't matter who you or your family supported during the war because the war was over and it is time to move on. Ginny was coming back for her last year and had been made prefect, Percy was so proud, as were the rest of the Weasleys. Harry and Ron had been invited back also and offered a prefect badge. They had declined, deciding instead to go ahead and start their Auror training at the Ministry of Magic. It was going to be weird being at Hogwarts without them.

I had just gotten settled into my compartment on the Hogwarts Express, when Ginny burst in. "Headmistress wants to see you, Hermione." She said before leaving for the prefect's compartment. "Thanks Gin." I told her before grabbing the book I had been reading and heading to McGonagall's compartment.

I stopped at the door that said 'Headmistress McGonagall' and tapped softly on the door three times. I waited until I heard "Come in Miss Granger." before entering. "Please have a seat next to Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall continued once i stepped inside. I did as I was told before placing my book in my lap and facing the woman who had been one of my favorite Professors for years. "I wanted to speak to the two of you privately because this is going to be a different and very difficult year." McGonagall said with a sigh. " Difficult because of what we have all been through in the last year and because we need to unite this school again. Slytherin and Gryffindor will be the most difficult to bring together. Which is one of the reasons I chose the two of you as head boy and head girl. This year will be different because the two of you will not be living in your house dormitories." I was shocked! If I wasn't going to live in Gryffindor Tower, then where? When I looked at Draco, he looked just as surprised as I was. "I did this partly to help unify the school and partly as a gift to the two of you for working so hard this year to get the school ready." She told us. "But Headmistress, If we aren't living with our houses then where will we stay?" Draco asked her. I was thinking the same thing. McGonagall smiled as she said "Well Mr. Malfoy, I have taken the liberty of creating a fifth dormitory. It will be used only by the head boy and girl. I wanted it to be a surprise for you and Miss Granger. It is located within the room of requirement. I trust you both will know where to find it." I nodded. "Yes, Headmistress." Draco and I said in unison. "Good then your password will be 'Star-crossed'." She said with a smile. "Oh and could you tell the prefects that it is time to begin patrolling the train now?" "Yes, Headmistress and thank you." I said before following Draco out of the compartment.

As we walked down the corridor, I saw Ginny walking towards us. "Hey Gin, McGonagall says its time to start patrolling the train." I told her. "Ok... I will let the other prefects know." Ginny said with a smile. "Thanks hun. " I said thankful that i only had to tell one person instead of trying to find all of them. "Oh and I moved your trunk to the head student's compartment." Ginny told me. "Your the best Gin! I guess I will see you when we get to Hogwarts" I said with a smile as I waved goodbye to Ginny.

Draco and I continued down the corridor to the door that read 'Head Boy and Girl'. Draco opened the door and held it for me as he said "After you." It still caught me off guard that he was nice to me. I still wasn't sure if he had truly changed or if he would call me 'MudBlood' in his next sentence.

The next few hours were spent mostly in a comfortable silence, while we both read. The compartment was nice enough. It was decorated in black, gold, and silver. The walls were black with intricate silver and gold designs, within the patterns I could see multiple Hogwarts crests. There were two black couches facing each other, one had a golden lion embroidered on it while the other had a silver snake. In the center of the room there was a small black table trimmed in gold and silver. On the table were two glasses of butter beer that were enchanted not to spill and to automatically refill and an assortment of candies.

We talked a little during the ride, mostly about the books we were reading. I was surprised to see that Draco was reading a text book, 'Modern Advances in Potion Making' written by Bilbo Spellspunk. While I was reading an autobiography, 'Five Hundred Ways Being Head Girl Changed My Life' which was written by Tempest Hellsbrooke. I was rather shocked by Draco's reading choice, since i don't remember ever seeing him with any book let alone a text book outside of the class which required it. Although maybe he had always read, how would I know, I usually avoided him since he was always such a crude arrogant selfish prat. But maybe he was trying to change. I decided that if I wanted to unite the school, I would have to give him a chance. Only time will tell if that was a good choice or not.


	3. Change Is Hard To Accept

Enchanted

Chapter 3: Change Is Hard To Accept

Hermione P.O.V.

When we finally arrived at Hogwarts, Draco and I remained on the train to search for lost first years. It was a good thing too, we found a small, shy, blonde headed girl named Mina. She was scared to leave the train, so I comforted her telling her everything was ok and she was safe here at Hogwarts. It might not have been true had I said it last year but now it was. Draco surprisingly took her had (even though she was muggle born like me) and we lead her to where Hagrid was just loading the first years onto the boats. Then we walked quickly back to the carriages and took the last one going from the train to the school.

When we got there we rushed to get to the great hall, since we were the last to arrive. We took our seats at the small table next to the staff table just as McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the stool and Neville lead the first years into the great hall for the first time. It was weird not sitting at the Gryffindor table, but it made it seem a little less odd that Harry and Ron weren't here with me. I sat silently threw the sorting ceremony but I clapped every time the sorting hat announced Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, or even Slytherin. I noticed that there seemed to be more Ravenclaws than usual, this made me happy. Ravenclaws were known to be wise beyond their years and we could really use some common sense and wisdom right about now. Once the sorting was finished and all the first years all took their seats at the four house tables, we all cheered as the feast appeared before us. It occurred to me that this was probably the only thing that Ron would miss about being at Hogwarts.

The feast was delicious as always. After we ate I told Draco i would see in our dorm later. Then I went to find Ginny. After searching the castle for over an hour, I still couldn't find her. I didn't want to give up but i honestly didn't know where else to look. I ran a hand through my hair as i let out a sigh and sat down on a large stone window seat in the hallway. As I looked out at the natural beauty that surrounded the school, I saw her.

She was sitting by a tree at the edge of the black lake. I quickly got up and hurried outside. As I approached Ginny I saw that her eyes were damp, as if she had been crying. Of course she had. Not only was she having an extremely hard time coping with the loss of her brother Fred but I just realized that other than during the war she had never been at Hogwarts without at least one of her brothers.

I sat down beside her. "Hey Ginny." I said. "Oh hey 'Mione." She said trying to make herself smile. It wasn't very convincing. I sighed "You alright, Gin?" I asked putting my arm over her shoulders. She looked up at me whipping her eyes as she said "Yeah, I guess. I was just thinking." It was quiet for a moment. "About Fred?" I asked in a whisper. Ginny let out a sigh as she told me "Yeah." I took a deep breath then i decided to try one more time. "You know" I said looking down at her "Fred wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want you to punish yourself because he died." I paused for a moment expecting her to yell, like she normally does when i try to talk to her about this. When she didn't say anything I continued. "Ginny he would want his baby sister to be happy. I know that might not mean the same thing as it did before the war. But Gin, you have to find something, any little thing that makes you happy. Because you and I both know that life is too short to spend it being miserable." When she looked at me I could see new tears forming in her eyes. She looked away from me. "I know your right, Hermione, its just really hard." She whispered. "I know it is Ginny" I said pulling her into a hug. "But your like a sister to me and it kills me to see you like this." We stayed like that for a long time. Ginny crying into my shoulder and me softly rubbing her back trying to soothe away her pain.

Just before curfew I finally made my way up to the room of requirement. i walked by where the door should be, thinking of Draco and our new dorm room. It took a few tries since I didn't know anything about our dorm, but soon enough a painting began to appear. I gasped when I realized I was standing in front of a large painting of Professor Snape. "Well hello to you too, Miss Granger!" He snapped. "S-Sorry... Pr-Professor... I wasn't expecting it to b-be you." I stuttered stupidly. "No...No you wouldn't. Would you? Now stop your stammering and just give the password would you. I haven't got all night, Miss Granger!" He said. Regaining my composure, I simply said "Star-crossed." With that the painting swung open, nearly hitting me, and revealed a common room.

Once I was inside, I took a moment to look around. It was beautiful. The walls were painted gold with silver swirling patterns. The floors were a dark cherry wood, as was the fireplace. Across from the fire was an overstuffed black couch. In front of the couch was a black plush rug with a Hogwarts crest in the center. Sitting on the rug was a cherry wood coffee table with gold and silver trim. At the far end of the room was a long cherry wood double desk, behind it sat to silver high-backed chairs. The wall behind the desk was covered in book shelves, most of which were already full. On the wall behind the couch there were three doors. The door on the right was engraved with a snake, the one on the left had a lion, and the door in the center had a Hogwarts crest.

I was still starring at the doors in awe, when Draco came out of the door with the snake wearing his Slytherin uniform. "Not too bad, huh Granger?" He said with a smile. "Not bad at all." I agreed smiling back, some how captivated by the liquid gray pools that were Draco Malfoy's eyes. "So are you going to put on your uniform so we can go on patrol?" H asked. "Wh...Uh yeah, i'll be ready in five minuets." I said as I started to blush and went through the door with a lion engraved into it.

Once i was inside, I leaned against the door confused about what had just happened. So what if I was starring at Draco Malfoy, o reason to be embarrassed its not like I could ever like him. 'Even if he does have the most amazing smokey grey eyes that ever existed' I thought. 'Stop it Hermione! Bloody Hell, its Draco freaking Malfoy! No way!' I told myself.

I glanced around the room. It reminded me a lot of my Gryffindor dorm room, only there was only one bed- which was covered in red and gold silk. There was also a vanity with a mirror on top, a large window over looking the grounds, and a door. which I assumed was the closet. There was a small note attached to the door, so I opened it.

_Hermione,_

_As a special gift to you, I have enchanted this closet. Simply open the door and think of what you wish to wear. If it doesn't already exist within your closet, it will appear there within seconds exactly how you pictured it. _

_I hope you will enjoy it._

_Sincerely, _

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

I smiled to myself before opening the door and thinking of my Gryffindor uniform. I put it on, then glanced in the mirror as I ran a hand through my hair and left my room to meet Draco.

It was a quiet night on patrol since most of the students were too worn out from the trip to school to stay up late. Draco did surprise me by taking twenty points each from a Slytherin couple we caught snogging just down the hall from their common room. It made me think that maybe he really was changing or maybe he was just showing off, only time will tell.


	4. The Potion

**Enchanted**

**Chapter 4: The Potion**

I woke up the next morning full of energy and extremely excited that classes were starting today. It was still really early and I didn't think that Draco was awake yet, so I left my room and went down the hall to take a nice hot shower. When I got out of the shower, I grabbed a red towel and wrapped it around myself heading back to my room.

Apparently I didn't realize how long I was in the shower because as I opened the door in nothing but a towel, Draco was coming out of his room. I started blushing because a man was seeing me practically naked. Before today I would have called Draco a boy, but as he stood there in front of me in nothing but a pair of dark green pajama pants with his perfectly sculpted abs on display and his smokey grey eyes starring intensely s he took in my nearly naked body, I realized Draco Malfoy was no longer a boy – he had grown in to a man. "Morning Granger." He said with a smirk. "Uhm… morning Malfoy." I said as I tore my eyes away from him and went quickly to my room.

I put on my uniform as fast as possible and threw my hair into a messy bun. I grabbed my cloak on my way out the door, hoping to make it down to breakfast before Draco even left the bathroom. That was a stupid idea however, since only moments after I sat down in the great hall Draco joined me at our special table. So much for avoiding him. It really shocked me that Draco didn't say anything about what had happened earlier, but I did catching him smirking at me several times while we ate breakfast.

The rest of my day was very busy. Between classes starting and helping lost first years between classes, I barely had time to think (which is saying something for me). I was now sitting in my last class of the day which is potions. Draco and I were paired up at our table. I was happy that I wouldn't have to do all the work, since Draco is very good with potions. At the table next to us was Ginny and Draco's friend Blaise, who were also paired up for the potions class and we would be for the rest of the year.

I listened to Professor Slughorn explain the properties of the potion we would be working on today. It was a complex potion to make but since we were in the advanced potions class we should be able to brew it with no issues. "You will notice, no doubt, that I have not told you the purpose of the potion. I have done so on purpose, at the end of class I will ask for one brave volunteer to try the potion and if that person can make it until class tomorrow without asking for the antidote, I will reward their house with one hundred points. Now Begin." Slughorn said.

"This could be interesting, ready to brew a mystery potion Granger?" Draco asked with a wink. I laughed "Sure Malfoy. You get the ingredients and I will prepare the cauldron."I said. With that we set to work brewing the potion. While we were working , looked over at Ginny and Blaise's table a few times. When I did I noticed that one of them would be staring at the other until their eyes met, then they would both look away and Ginny would blush. I also noticed that Ginny was smiling. Not the face smile she had been using for months, but her real smile. I was happy to see her moving on with her life finally. Although it would be really weird if she went from being with 'The Chosen One, Harry Freaking Potter' to a Slytherin prince. Even though Blaise had never been a death eater, he also wasn't the kind of guy that someone would expect to see with Ginny Weasley.

When we were done with our potions, Professor Slughorn went around the room to inspect everyone's work. When he got to our table, he examined our potion then said "Very good Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. A perfect specimen, I would have expected no less from the two of you." "Thank you Professor." We said in unison as he moved on to the next table. It always made me proud to impress my professors with my work. When Slughorn finished, he walked back to the front of the room.

"Very well, most of you brewed the potion with no problems" the Professor said eyeing a table at the back where two Slytherin boys sat. "Now who would like the chance to win house points by trying our mystery potion?" HE asked smiling brightly as a few hands shot up. "Ah yes, wonderful show of bravery class. I believe I will chose – Mr. Malfoy, if you would please come to the front of class please?" Slughorn announced. Draco smiled at me, and then he stood up and proudly strode to the front of class. "Alright Mr. Malfoy, as I said earlier one hundred points will be awarded to Slytherin if you can make it twenty-four hours without requesting the antidote. Good luck and may Merlin watch over you." Slughorn said seriously as he handed Draco a small vile of the shimmering pale green potion.

"Thanks Professor." Draco said and then he drank the thick potion in one gulp. He handed the empty vile back to Professor Slughorn and walked back o our table with his head held high. "How do you feel?" I asked. I was very curious as to what the potion did. "I feel great." He told me. "Well what did it taste like?" I asked still trying to figure out what the potion was. "It tasted like pumpkin juice and chicken. Quite enjoyable, really Granger I am fine. No side effects yet." He said.

"well class, that will be all for today. Enjoy your evening." Professor Slughorn said cheerfully. With that we all got up and headed for the door. "Hey man, you sure drinking that was a good idea? I mean who knows what that could do?" Blaise said to Draco as we all walked down the hallway. "Blaise are you really gonna be a worry wizard like Granger here? Like I just told her I feel great." He said. While Draco and Blaise continued to talk I looked at Ginny. "You know I saw 'that' in class." I told her. "Wh- I don't know wh-what you are t-talking about?" She tried to lie. "Oh but I think you do know Ginny." I said while raising an eye brow at her. She could play stupid with someone else, I know what I saw. "Uhm…no. I am pretty sure I have no clue what you are going on about." She said as her cheeks began to turn red. "Gin your blushing! I am not stupid." I told her bluntly. She sighed giving me a look that clearly said we will talk later. I was quiet after that as we all walked to the great hall for supper.

When we got there I said goodbye to Ginny and Draco and I sat down at our table. Just then Headmistress McGonagall stood up and got everyone's attention. "Good evening students. Before the feast begins I have a small announcement to make." She said as everyone quieted down. " This year, in support of the opening of two new shops in Hogsmead by Hogwarts alumni , our first trip to the village will be this weekend. I will expect you all to be on your best behavior. Now with out further delay, let the feast begin." As she finished the hall erupted in chatter as the tables began to fill with food.

I took a sip of my pumpkin juice before grabbing a chicken leg. Draco on the other hand grabbed a chocolate cupcake straight away. I raised my eyebrow at him "really Malfoy, dessert first?" He laughed "You only live once, Granger. Gotta enjoy it every once in a while." He said with a wink. I frowned at him "you are supposed to be setting a good example for the other students." He ignored me, but as he bit in to the cup cake his expression turned sour. "Bloody hell, it tastes like peppermint!" he exclaimed. That earned him a stern look from McGonagall. "What's so bad about that?" I asked. "I hate peppermint, that's what's wrong with it!" he said tossing the cupcake aside. Then he reached across the table and grabbed a small bowl of what looked like butterscotch pudding, taking a bite. "are you serious? Who would make peppermint pudding?" he demanded. "That's what you get for starting with dessert." I said between giggles. "Whatever Granger." He said reaching for a green apple. He smiled as he held it in his hand "Good ole' apples, no way this could have even a hint of that foul peppermint in it." He took a large bite of the fruit. I saw a horrified expression on his face as he stared at the apple in disbelief. "This can not be bloody happening!" he shouted. Headmistress McGonagall was scowling at Draco again. She looked as if she was going to say something this time, until Professor Slughorn leaned over and whispered something to her. "Calm down Draco, your going to scare the first years, besides its not the end of the world." I said while laughing at his expense. "Yeah well first thing tomorrow I am having a talk with the house elves who work in the kitchens!" he said before storming out of the great hall.


	5. Apples and Almost Kisses

**Enchanted**

**Chapter 5: Apples and Almost Kisses**

After dinner I went up to my common room to try to get some homework done before we had to go on patrol. In theory, it was a good idea and any other night it would have worked. Tonight however, i couldn't focus on my work. Probably because I could hear Draco in his room repeatedly mumbling something about apples and betrayal. I was pretty sure it was the potion he took making all of his food taste of peppermint.

I shouldn't laugh at him, he only took that potion to win points for his house. To be honest with its dwindling numbers, Slytherin house could use all the help it can get. But his reaction to peppermint was hilarious and what is this thing with Draco and apples? I walked over to Draco's room and used my wand to place a silencing charm on his room, so i could finish my work.

A few hours later my Charms essay was completed and it was time to patrol, so I knocked on Draco's door. "It's time for patrol, are you coming?" I asked. "Already? Uh, yeah I will be ready in a moment." He said, clearly irritated as he shut his door. Five minuets later we walked through the portrait door and into the seventh floor hallway. We walked toward the dungeons first as usual. As we walked, we talked mostly about our classes. What most people don't know about Draco Malfoy is that he is very smart. Second in most his classes only to me.

The dungeons were empty, the Slytherins must be behaving for once. As we made our way back upstairs, my curiosity got the best of me. "Hey Draco.." He turned his head to look at me. "Yeah, Granger." I laughed, he only calls me Hermione in the privacy of our common room. "Whats this thing with you and apples?" I asked. "Huh? What do you mean 'thing with me and apples'?" He asked, looking confused. I giggled "Well its like your obsessed with them or something." I tried to explain. Draco laughed "I am not obsessed with apples! They are my favorite food though. We have an apple orchard at home, it was always my favorite spot at the Manor." He told me. "Oh ok, but i still think your obsessed." I said with a giggle. Draco just rolled his eyes at me.

We continued our patrol, eventually making our way to the Gryffindor tower. As we made our way around the corner, i saw a couple leaning against the wall. i was shocked but i knew exactly who it was as soon as i saw her fiery red hair and his dark skin. Her back was against the wall and i could hear her giggle as he leaned closer. i wouldn't have believed it, if i had not seen it myself. Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin playboy, was about to kiss Ginny Weasley.

That's when Draco looked up. "Blaise, what the? I mean .. uh.. you two do realize its after curfew right?" Draco Practically screamed. The couple in question quickly pulled apart when they heard Draco's outburst. Ginny was blushing furiously, while Blaise just smirked at us. "Yeah, of course we know its after curfew. Blaise and i just finished our patrol. He was just umm... walking me back to my common room!" Ginny gushed quickly as if we hadn't just caught them about to snog. "Oh yes, obviously that's all that was going on here." Draco replied sarcastically. "Yeah well i best be off to bed now. i wouldn't want to be late for Charms in the morning, see you there Hermione. Good night Draco, Blaise." She said before entering the Gryffindor common room. i couldn't help but notice how her voice lingered on the last word.

We walked Blaise back to the Slytherin common room in an awkward silence. After saying goodnight to him we headed back to our own common room, since it was now nearly one in the morning. As we walked i mumbled "That was weird" more to myself than Draco. But he quirked an eyebrow and asked "How so? We have caught couple snogging in the halls before." He was right, we had caught lovers before and it never really bothered me but this was different. "Yeah but Ginny and Blaise? They make kind of an odd couple, don't you think?" I asked. He seemed to think about it for a moment then he smiled and said "No, not really. Give Blaise a chance. If you knew him a little better you might not find their pairing quite so weird."


End file.
